


Nightmare

by quetzalzotz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bed-Wetting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren doesn't like to let people spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a submission to [the Thirst Order ](http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/) and it can be read [ here](http://thirst-order-confessions.tumblr.com/post/145675274645/imagine-that-kylo-never-lets-you-spend-the-night)

It was a fluke. A marathon of sex, followed by sheer exhaustion, and for the first time in an almost four month long relationship, I spent the night with Kylo Ren. 

His bed was big and comfortable, with soft sheets made of real cotton. It was nothing like the Standard Issue sheets I had in my quarters. He had more pillows, a thick, plush comforter, and a cozy mattress that was like sinking into a cloud. 

I woke up to a quiet sound. I couldn't place it, half awake and still blinking in the dim, dark blue light. I stretched, my hands sliding down the sheets. 

Were sheets supposed to be wet? 

I sat up, throwing the comforter off. I saw the solid mass of Kylo, his shoulders slumped, sitting on the edge of the bed. A broken sob told me he was crying. 

The acrid smell hit me and I realized what happened. Kylo Ren wet the bed. 

I reached out, brushing my hand on his shoulder. He flinched, not looking back at me. Another cry rang out in the darkness. 

"Go," he whispered. He stood, slipping into the refresher. But I could still hear his cries.

I stood up, tossing the pillows and blanket to the floor. I stripped the bed. The damage wasn't too bad, mostly absorbed by the cotton sheet. 

Realizing I didn't know where he kept spare sheets, I perched on the bed, one leg folded up under me. 

Kylo flicked the lights on when he stepped out of the 'fresher. I put my hand up to my eyes, squinting at him. 

"I thought you'd be gone."

"I wasn't sure where you kept the sheets."

He padded over to a small linen cupboard, pulling out another set of sheets. He kicked the dirty ones into a laundry pile. He looked small and vulnerable, folding his shoulders over, dunking his head. His eyes were still wet. 

We made the bed in silence, save for a few whimpers from Kylo. I threw the pillows back on the bed. "Turn the light off."

"You're staying?" 

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

He nodded, looking down. 

"So you had a nightmare. Come back to bed." To show I wasn't leaving, I hunkered back down in bed, patting the area beside me. 

He flicked the lights off, and crawled into bed, staying close to the edge.

"Kylo, please, come here." I held my arms out to him. "I don't think any less of you."

That triggered the floodgates again. Tears rolls down his cheeks and he curled up with his head on my chest. I wove my fingers in his hair.

"I wanted you to stay. I never wanted you to leave. But I couldn't..." His voice cracked from emotion. "I couldn't be vulnerable around you."

"This isn't a weakness," I cooed. I stroked his hair in soft, comforting circles, using my fingers to gently untangle the snarls that had developed in the night. 

He nuzzled his face closer to me, quieting down. "I don't understand why you want to stay with me." 

"Because I love you."

He leaned up, looking at me. "You love me?" 

"Of course I do." I cupped his face, smiling.

He pressed his lips to mine, a slow, soft kiss. He squeezed me to him, enveloping me in his long, muscular arms. 

"Stay with me, every night?" He asked when the kiss parted. 

"Every night."


End file.
